Moore's law refers to an observation made by Intel co-founder Gordon Moore in 1965. He noticed that the number of transistors per square inch on integrated circuits had doubled every year since their invention. Thus, each year the feature size imprinted on integrated circuits decreases compared to that of the previous year, and adjacent transistors are spaced more and more closely than the previous year. Though the increased transistor density increases the functionality for the final IC, the close proximity of adjacent transistors may result the transistors suffering from poor metal layer isolation or result in leakage current between devices, which degrades performance.